Ipod Challenge
by PurebloodPrincess97
Summary: 10 songs, 10 stories. Who knows what will happen; it's all in the songs!
1. Simple and Clean

Hi peoples! This is my first fic posted, so please be easy on me. Instead of a short paragraph or two per song, I'm writing a full oneshot for each, because the longer the story, the better the quality. Anyway, I love Shima, so this Ipod challenge revolves around them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

________________________________________________________________________

Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru

"This is beautiful," Rima declared while sitting beside Shiki on the soft sand as the glowing sun slowly set on the beach. She cuddled his arm and rufused to let go. "I just wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, Rima," he said to her, gazing into the setting sun so it reflected in his eyes. "I don't want to go either. But I have to."

Rima quickly turned to him and stared longingly at him with her azure eyes. "But for an entire year? Does it really have to be that long?"

"Rima, I've told you this so many times," he said as he traced his fingers along the hair that gently rimmed her face. "I can't get out of this. There's no way. I've tried."

So many feelings had been building up in Rima until this moment. Rage, fear, lonelyness, sadness. All had built up to the point where she could take it no more, and so a single tear formed in her eye and slowly ran down her face.

"I think we should go now," Shiki interrupted, noticing that Rima had begun to cry. Instead of staying and inflicting more harm against her, he decided it was best to leave so she could calm down.

Shiki crawled a small distance away from Rima and began to rise to his feet. Quickly reaching out, Rima violently grabbed his hand and jerked it backwards. Half of her was wanting him to stay, and the other never wanted to see him again. But evidently, the side that wanted him there won.

"Wait!" she cried through the numerous tears that flooded her face. Her mind took over, and she tugged his hand closer to her, eyes filled with worry.

"Please," she pleaded desperately with him as her whole body gently shook. "J-just a little longer."

Sighing, Shiki obidiently gave in and bent back down to the spot he was previously sitting in.

Once he sat down, Rima firmly grasped his arm and shoved her face deeply into it. Breathing in his scent made her feel a little more reassured, but it also reminded her that he wasn't going to be there for a long time after.

Soon enough, the whole arm of his shirt was stained by tears, and Rima was quietly whimpering and sniffling, trying to hold them back. If she couldn't restrain her feelings while he was right beside her to comfort her, then what would happen when he wasn't there? It frightened her to think about it.

"Rima, are you okay?" Shiki asked, concerned that he had caused her to cry. He had never seen her cry in his life. Never.

The only response was a tighter grip on his arm and plenty more sobbing.

"P-promise me that you w-won't leave me," her voice rang over and over in Shiki's head. He wanted to promise her so badly, but then he would eventually have to break his promise to her.

"Rima, I have to go," he said, slowly beginning to stroke her hair to help calm her down. "People don't live fairy tale lives. Life isn't that simple."

"You're making it feel that way, Senri," she whispered, lifting her head slightly out of the crumpled and soaked fabric.

"Senri," Rima said, extending her hand and grasping his in hers. Closed tightly on his, her hand began to warm up a little. "Hold me close. Just for a little whi-"

She was interrupted by Shiki, who had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Now, instead of crying into the sleeve of his shirt, she grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and rested her head on his chest.

"Rima," Shiki said as he lifted her chin up with his hand. "I'll do anything, just... don't cry."

He let go of her head and she immediately put her head back to the spot where it was before. Shiki leaned his head down and set his head atop of Rima's, and started to rub his hair in with hers.

"Then why do you still have to go?" she asked him through the intense sobbing."

"I can't change that, and you know it."

Rima leaned against Shiki's chest as he tried to calm her once more. He gently rubbed her back, soothing and calming her.

"Whatever lies beyong this morning is a little later on," he said, raising his head and rubbing his features into Rima's burnt orange hair.

"Senri," she whispered in his softly into his ear, her body shaking violently. "D- don't leave me!"

"It's ok," he said, staring at her with his silvery blue eyes and lightly kissing her forehead. "If I can't get out of it, then I guess I'll have to take you with me."

Rima's crying immidiately ceased and she stared confused into Shiki's eyes. "Wh-what? Can you actually do that?"

"Well, if I can't," he stated reassuringly and curling her orange locks in his fingers. "Then I'll make sure I can. I'm not leaving my treasure alone."

"Um, Senri," she asked as he swept the hair out of her face. "What does your Pocky stash have to do with this?"

He smiled and silently laughed in his head as the sun fully set behind the horizon.

"That's not my treasure," he said, flicking the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Then what is?" she asked, blushing madly from the action he just did.

"Why you, of course," he responded, putting his hand under her chin before pulling her into a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

How'd you like it? The end was really sappy, and they are quite OOC, but again it's my first fic so I hope I improve. Please review!


	2. Sk8ter Boi

Yay! I'm all so happy that you like my fics! I really thought that they sucked, but evidently they don't. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Vampire Knight!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sk8ter Boi- Avril Lavigne

"Aaand... We're done!" the director's shouts echoed over the crowded set. Film crew were running around frantically, trying to put everything back in it's proper place. "We'll pick it up tomorrow."

Slowly, two children walked out from the gleaming studio lights. A small boy with silvery blue eyes and mid legth brown hair, as well as a skinny, strawberry blonde girl who's hair hung lightly on her shoulders.

The girl left the boy and walked carelessly over to her mother.

"So, Rima, how did you like it? Being a model," her mother asked supportingly, seeing her daughter's unimpressed face.

"It's ok, I guess," Rima muttered, staring at the floor and pulling sheepishly at her skirt.

Her mother grabbed Rima's shoulders and crouched down to eye level with her. "Rima, is there anything bothering you?"

Turning her head away, Rima quickly responded, "There's nothing. Just, stop worrying about me."

Her mother was giving her the look. The parental glare that could not be refused.

"Fine," Rima quickly admitted, breaking under her mother's stare. "There _**is **_something bothering me. It's him," she claimed, turning around and pointing directly at the boy she had just been modeling with.

"Oh," her mother said, releived that a bigger issue was not on her daughter's back. "That's just Shiki Senri. Don't be frightened of him."

"I'm not frightened," Rima stated claerly. "He's just so... not there. It's creepy."

"You're going to meet him properly," her mother said, grabbing a hold of Rima's arm and pulling her towards the opposite side of the studio. "So that you get to know him better."

"I... can go.... talk... to him... myself!" Rima exclaimed, finally wriggling free of her mother's grasp.

She sped off quickly so that her mother didn't have enough time to catch her again. Focusing only on getting away, she ran straight into the back of the person she was the least intent on seeing.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?"

The boy had spun around on his heel, and quickly aknowledged the fact that he had knocked the petite girl off her feet.

He extended his hand out to her, offering her help to get up. In fact, he thought that the girl would not take his help, but to his surprise, she did.

"Thanks," she said, straightening her skirt after she stood up, with the help of Shiki. "I'm Touya Rima."

"Shiki Senri," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Rima blushed a bit, but it was barely visible under all of the make-up that she had put on before the shoot.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're really pretty when you model," he complemented her, letting go of her hand.

Deeper and deeper red, until it was impossible to miss her blushing. Shiki saw, but he didn't want her to be more embarassed then she already was, so he kept quiet.

"Hey, um," Shiki said, turning to Rima and grinning. "You want to come watch me skateboard?"

He flipped his old skateboard into the air with his foot and caught it in mid air.

"You're a skater boy?" she asked. "You don't exactly look like the type-"

She stopped, seeing that he was looking towards the floor.

"Everybody says that," he sighed.

"S- sorry," she apologized.

"Anyway," he said, shaking off the previous events. "You want to come?"

"B- but you're a punk... and you're clothes are so... baggy... and... Well, we don't match up. I take ballet, unlike **you**," she spat at him.

"Jeez... a little change of heart..." he said, taking a couple of steps backwards.

"That's it!" she yelled in his face. "I'm out of here!"

She turned on her heel and stomped off in the opposite direction.

Shiki laughed under his breath as he watched the drama queen pout her way over to her mother.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Goodnight, mother," Rima said after her mother turned the light off in her room. It was still quite brightly lit, since **everything **in her room was either bright or dark pink. Carpet, walls, furniture, everything.

Her mother left the room and disappeared from sight.

Hair sprawled across it, Rima snuggled her head further into her pillow, hot pink blankets pulled up to her neck. Letting her mind wander, she immediately thought of Shiki, the boy she had been so rude to before.

_He deserved it,_ she thought to herself in aggervation.

_Stop thinking about him! _she commanded herself, only half awake. An hour had passed by, and all she could think about was that skater boy. _He's not good enough for you._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rima was 16. She was finishing off a modeling shoot, with that skater Shiki.

During the shoot, she just couldn't help but stare at him. He was a good model, and he had so much more exxperience than she did.

His slender features and silvery blue eyes immediately caught the light, and Rima's eyes were glued to him for the entire shoot.

_Stop it, Rima!_ she scolded herself, trying to get herself to snap out of her trance.

The shoot ended, and Rima was still fixed on Shiki. She didn't realize it was over until he snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance like a magician with a magic trick.

Instead of going to her dressing room, Rima followed Shiki to his. She absolutely had to ask him something.

"Oh, hey Rima," he said, slipping on his leather jacket. It had pins stuck into it, and it made Rima feel a little uneasy to be around him.

"Hi," she said shyly, giving a small wave.

"I thought you hated me," he said, awkwardly leaning against the wall.

"I had to ask you something."

She ran right in front of his face, so that she knew he was listening. "H- how can you model like that?"

"Well," he began, rubbing his hand across the side of his face. "It really just comes naturally to me. My whole family-"

He stopped, having heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. There was a girl, looking around and wandering the hallway.

"Oh, _there _you are, Asuki!" he exclaimed.

The girl ran as quick as she could to him and embraced him.

She was wearing a tight, white corset that was held together by a black lace ribbon at the back. Her skirt was black, but a loose white belt hung off of her hips. White boots with black laces completed the ensemble. She had short red hair, and a black and white parasol was slung over her shoulder.

"How are you, Senri?" she asked him, holding his hands in hers.

"I'm good. What do you want to do today?"

As Rima watched them, she felt so desperate and lonely. She never had a friend so special to her like those two were. She eventually realized that her feelings weren't of lonelyness, but of jealousy.

"Well," Shiki said, turning to Rima. She hadn't caught the end of their conversation. "We're off. So, bye Rima."

The couple started to walk away hand in hand down the hall.

"Wait!" Rima yelled, trying to get them to stop. "_**Wait!**_"

But they didn't seem to hear her, so they continued to walk away. Rima couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot.

The two then disappeared from sight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rima woke with a start. Sitting straight up in her bed, she panted quickly and tore the blankets off of her body.

"W- what a terrible nightmare..." she sighed, shoving her head into her hands.

She stayed awake and thought- about why she was thinking about him, and why she actually cared whether he was with someone else or not.

She finally came to a conclusion at about half past three. Being able to calm herself, she snuggled back in under her blankets and quickly fell asleep, thinking carefully about how her plan would turn out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Shiki," Rima said, walking carefully towards his dressing room. "How're you doing today?"

"Wow, Rima, you look- wow," was all he could say.

She had totally transformed herself. Instead of being a drama queen, she was a goth queen. She wore the exact same attire as the girl in her dream, but there was one difference. Her hair was up and tied into two neat pigtails, held up by black silk ribbons.

"Is that a compliment," she asked temptingly. "Or a diss?"

"You know what I meant," he sighed happily.

"Y- yeah. I'm not taking ballet anymore."

"Hey, um..." he began to ask curiously. "You still up for watching me skateboard?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

Shiki took her hand and held it in his. He grabbed his skateboard leaning on the wall, and the two left hand in hand together out of the doors.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be very close friends in the future," she said, completely and utterly filled with joy.

Her plan had worked, and was an over the top success.


	3. Caramelldansen

Yayz for the 3rd Ipod challenge! This one was especially hard, seeing as the lyrics all revolve around a mood that is definutely NOT ShiMa's style. But, I made it work! Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own Vampire Knight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Caramelldansen- Caramell

"C'mon guys," Aido exclaimed after reaching out and quickly taking a swig of beer. "Live a little. Tonight I turn 18, and it's my party. Consider it your present to me."

Sitting on the couch opposite Aido were no one other than Shiki and Rima. Against their will, they were forced to attend Aido's over-rated birthday party in the dance hall. He decided to have an outrageous dance party, and when he annouced this everyone yelled and jumped for joy.

Except for Shiki and Rima. Both students, being the youngest in the night class, were expected to attend, and they did. But that didn't mean that they had to actually _**participate **_in the dancing.

When they entered the hall, which was decked out with streamers and balloons of blinding colours, Shiki led Rima over to an elegant couch in the corner of the room and sat down.

Rima immediately began to fall asleep on Shiki's shoulder, being bored to death already.

No one noticed them- the akward pair in the corner, not enjoying themselves at all. Ruka and Kain were dancing together, quite professionally.

Kaname was attempting to enjoy himself with Yuki, who was yelling louder than anyone.

Ichijo was going around and annoying people, Zero had denied the offer to come, and Aido, the birthday boy, was trying to get Shiki and Rima to come out of hiding from their corner.

Shiki breathed a heavy sigh before making sure Rima was awake and off his shoulder. Once he saw that she was awake, he leaned forwards and stared angrily at Aido.

"Will you stop hounding us if I drink some?" he asked through gritted teeth. Aido drew his head back from where Shiki's was, in fear for his life. In his mind, Shiki closely resembled a dog at the moment- ready to bite if he didn't get his way.

Even if Aido was a little frightened of Shiki, he still stood his ground and stated it firmly. "Yes, I will. But I won't stop if you don't." Aido crossed his arms over his chest in determination.

"Fine," Shiki sighed, grabbing a bottle of beer and flipping the cap off of it.

Closing his ceramic-like eyes, he jolted his head back and tipped the liquid in the bottle down his throat. The hair got into his eyes, making him look mystical and perfect in every way.

Swallowing a large mouthful, Shiki put his head back to it's normal position and removed the bottle opening from his lips. The smell of beer emitted from the bottle, and it was evident all across the room, not just their corner.

He held out his hand with he bottle in it, being still half full of the beverage, and offered some to Rima.

"You want some?" he asked when he turned to her and saw that her mouth was open in amazement.

"No thanks," she replied, trying to sound as polite as she could around Aido. It was his party, so he did deserve it. "I-I don't drink."

"Ok," Shiki said, knowing that there was no reason to push her to say yes. She didn't have to if she didn't want to.

He glanced at the bottle of beer, trying to resist the temptation to drink more. His mind kept going back and forth from yes and no.

_C'mon, no one's going to know except for Rima! And she won't tell..._

**But you'll get bad breath! Rima won't want to kiss you if you smell like beer!**

_There'll be another time to get a kiss from her! You're ALLOWED to drink in front of Kaname!_

**You'll be able to drink again! Rima will be lonely when you're passed out on the couch...**

That last sentence did it. He would do anything for Rima- jump off a cliff, drink poison, or even get killed by his own hand. It hurt him to see Rima hurt, but technically he wouldn't see her. Still, he chose to put the bottle back on the table.

Sadly, Shiki looked up from the table where he had placed his beer, not wanting to leave it behind, and noticed that Aido had already decided to flee the scene.

_He knows what's good for him, _Shiki thought, chuckling a little in his head.

"Y'know Rima," he said, stretching out on the couch and curling his arm around her shoulders. He placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him before turning his head to a hovering Ruka who had apparently been stalking them for the past couple of minutes.

"Shiki, please don't get drunk," Ruka pleaded with him once Rima had also noticed that she was standing there. "There's a rumor about what happens in this corner." A glimmer flickered in her eyes when the disco lights caught in them.

"What is it?" both Shiki and Rima asked in unison. Ruka got creeped out by it since they only did it around her. They probably planned it and maybe even read each other's minds!

Ruka leaned in towards Rima and made sure no one was looking their way. When she was sure, she whispered something urgent into Rima's ear.

Shiki didn't lean in to hear though. If it was that important, then Rima would definutely tell him when Ruka left.

Ruka finally stopped her whispering and moved back to her spot behind the arm of the couch. Shiki looked curiously over at Rima, and she smiled faintly back at him.

"Lets just say that we got lucky when we picked this corner," Rima giggled, noticing that Ruka was giving her the signal to stop talking. Trying to get her back for stealing her pocky, Rima kept going after Ruka told her to keep her mouth shut.

Shiki smiled to her, catching the intended innuendo she threw at him. He leaned quickly over onto Rima and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down on the couch.

He gripped her wrists firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to tell her that he was "playing" with her.

His hair looked the same as a sopping wet mop, hanging in mid air, while he hung lovingly over Rima. Her body was facing up towards the ceiling, all of her body spread on the couch and now being crouched over by Shiki.

"Maybe we can add to that rumor and make it a reality," Shiki whispered loudly, but it still sounded as if it was a whisper. The music was blasting so loudly that an airplane could go through and no one would hear it. Their faces were so close in distance that Shiki and Rima could hear each other very clearly.

Rima gave him a big smile- that was rare, even for Shiki.

"Maybe a little later, ok?" Rima said, attempting to get up and off of the couch.

"Ok, I'm good with that," he smirked, helping her get up and then setting her lightly into his lap. His fingers wandered mindlessly to the burnt orange locks of hair that were being held in two straight pigtails, and started to play with them.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Ruka sighed, leaving the two to be in peace.

"You'd better not get drunk," Rima sighed, digging her head into his shoulder. She breathed in heavily and inhaled his fresh scent. "I'm not dragging you back to our dorm."

Shiki chuckled and began to pet her hair, making sure that Rima calmed down enough to not worry about him.

"I promise I won't get drunk..." he chuckled when Rima slowly closed her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Rima, we should really get back to the dorm," Shiki exclaimed after he nearly missed catching her when she tripped over herself. "You'll end up hurting yourself."

The birthday bash was still going on, and Shiki had kept his word- he did not drink one more drop of beer. Well, maybe one, but what difference did it make?

Everyone else had gone out loose, and everyone was drunk, including Rima. She had gone to get herself some punch, not realizing that someone had spiked it with alcohol, and took a sip. She found it delicious, and the whole night she had been drinking more and more of it.

And now, as it seemed, Rima was so drunk she couldn't keep her balance, or even sit up for that matter.

"No, I think I've got this," she exclaimed after about her 20th attempt at walking.

Shiki liked her determination, so he let her try to walk by herself again. But he had to be able to be near her, so he could catch her if she fell.

He carefully let go of her waist and watched her try to walk, like a baby taking their first steps. It was a magical moment for him to watch her walk along without his help, and even though she always fell after a couple of minutes, this time she didn't.

Rima walked in a semi-straight line in front of Shiki, then spun around and walked just as gracefully back. She looked like a supermodel on the runway, sporting the season's newest fashion.

"I still think we should go back," Shiki said after Rima had safely returned from her adventure. He noticed that her legs had begun to wobble a bit and he knew she was about to collapse.

He led her over to a chair, and she fell limply into the cushiony texture, rubbing her head into it.

Shiki had made up his mind- Rima was drunk, falling over her own feet, dead tired, and he didn't think she was having very much fun either.

"C'mon, we're going," he exclaimed, grabbing her hands and helping her off the chair.

"O- ok," she said sleepily, only half awake.

As soon as the announcement was made, Rima was shot wide awake with amusement.

"Ok everyone! The next song is...." Aido's voice rang over the intercom. "Caramelldansen! Yes! Party time! Party time! C'mon everybody, chant!"

And everyone did- except for one. Shiki. He didn't know what in the world Caramelldansen was. All he knew was that it made Rima hyper for no reason.

"C'mon, please???" Rima pleaded with him, tugging at his arm and standing straight up with ease. "We'll go after this, ok? Please?"

She was looking at him with those eyes. The eyes that could buy her anything she wanted with Shiki. Her azure eyes were wide and glazed in a shine- almost like a puppy dog face. But she had much more impact on Shiki than a dog's would.

"Ok, fine," he sighed, finally giving into her request.

He headed towards the couch in the corner to sit down on until the song was done. But wierdly enough. Rima followed him and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"You're going to dance with me," she said, pulling him easily across the dance floor. She was determined to show Shiki that she did more than just look pretty. She wanted to show him that she could dance.

Shiki didn't bother to argue. He knew that Rima would win the battle, whether she was drunk or not.

He calmly followed her to the spot and waited for instructions. He had never learned the dance, let alone heard of it, so he was depending on Rima to show him how.

"Just follow me," Rima instructed him after straightening her skirt and loose t-shirt.

Shiki nodded and waited in front of Rima for the music to start. He had a feeling that this dance was going to be strange, but everyone except him knew it, so it had to be fairly decent.

Then the music started. Totally, utterly akward. That was the only way Shiki could describe it.

Rima immediately began to dance, and it looked like she was a rabbit high off of weed, minus the teeth.

It was just so out of the ordinary for him. He usually listened to Areosmith or Guns n Roses, not girl pop.

But yet, it was catchy, and soon enough he was dancing like the others- hips swaying back and forth while putting their hands on their heads to look like ears.

When the song ended, both Rima and Shiki slowed down and tried to catch their breath. They did, and they quickly calmed their heartbeats to a slower rate.

"Now, to live up to your side of the promise," Shiki whispered before whipping Rima into his arms, putting his face close to hers. "We go back to our dorm."

"I'm good with that," she sighed, yawning and letting her fangs protrude from her mouth.

She rubbed her head into his chest, and again letting out a big yawn. His shirt was ruffled into her hair and she gantly placed her slender fingers into his chest, wanting to hold onto him as closely as she could.

"I'm really tired," Rima said sleepily, burying her head into him. He chuckled a bit to himself, knowing that she was falling asleep on him.

Not wanting her to fall asleep, Shiki rubbed his head softly on hers.

Once he heard a small gasp come from Rima's mouth, Shiki started on his way out of the room carrying Rima bridal style in his arms. Everyone was still dancing their hearts out in the dance hall that Aido was holding his party.

But Shiki had already given his heart to someone, so he didn't need to dance, and neither did Rima. They had given their hearts to each other and they were never going to give them back.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! I hope that this is really good, cause I added a lot to it. Please don't be shy and click the review button!

PurebloodPrincess97


	4. Keep Holding On

This fanfic is one of my absolute favourites of all time. It was really hard to write, but I think the outcome wasn`t bad. I rated it M in case, and its by far the longest. My thoughts were a little better though, I think. Also, for all of you that are curious about what songs I`m using next, they`re:

I can hear the bells- Hairspray

Time warp- Rocky horror picture show

1000 words- Final Fantasy X-2

Power of love- Back to the future

When you`re good to mama- Chicago

Everytime we touch- Cascada

Enjoy this fic!

PS: Sorry about not being a frequent poster. Too much time on youtube!! T.T

______________________________________________________________________________

Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne

"There you go," Rima said, placing a plate of pasta salad in front of Ruka and Aido. Ichijo and Kain already had theirs, and but they had the common sense to wait for the others`.

"Mmm... this looks good...." Aido exclaimed, staring with hopeful eyes at the plate in front of him. He immediately dug in, not waiting for anyone else.

"Hehe... glad you like it..." Rima giggled, happy that everyone liked her food. Her cooking skills were new to her, since she always had someone else cooking for her, but miraculously, they were extremely advanced. She could cook anything and it would taste divine.

The night class had decided to take a trip to the beach around the sparkling ocean for their summer vacation celebration. Thinking that they could all use the fresh air, everyone agreed, and since Shiki and Rima had no photo shoots coming up, they decided to visit their summer beach house for a week or two.

Shiki and Rima shared a room, Kain and Ruka shared a room, and Ichijo and Aido were _supposed _to share a room, but Aido had gotten so fed up with him that he decided to camp out on the couch.

"Aren`t we going to wait for Shiki?" Ichijo asked when Rima went back to the counter to grab her meal. Usually, Rima wouldn`t do anything without Shiki at her side, but tonight seemed to be different.

"Not tonight," she sighed, grabbing her plate and pulling out a chair for herself to sit on. Shiki had been called last minute to a photo shoot, and he couldn`t refuse, no matter how hard he tried. Neither Ayako, their manager, or Rima would let him ditch it. Shiki`s excuse was that Rima was "in a fragile state", but Rima insisted she would be fine and nothing would happen to her.

She placed her plate on the table and tried desperately to sit down, but she just couldn`t do it without help from someone else to hold her chair.

Kain jumped from his seat and held the chair still while Rima sat down. Her stomach was so large that she couldn`t see her lap anymore, and it was so big that she had to lean over it to eat her food.

Rima was pregnant with Shiki`s child, and she had about three more weeks until her nine months were up. Shiki knew of course, and they were both ecstatic to be parents, especially with each other. She decided to take advantage of the time left before the baby came, and quickly agreed to the week of beach fun with the other students.

Also, when Shiki had found out about Rima being pregnant, he had proposed to her like he had wanted to for a couple weeks before he did. Of course Rima accepted, and quite happily as well, but since they were only at the age of 16 vampire years, the human world would not allow it.

But, having connections with Kaname and Yuki-sama, the two had gotten married and the Vampire Council couldn`t do anything about it. Rima and Shiki`s lives were perfect- at least in each others eyes.

"He said to call him if anything happens and he`d be home around 9:00," Rima continued, taking a bite of her pasta salad, with some effort of bending over herself. Some of the noodles on her fork fell off, and left stains on her black blouse.

"You want me to feed you like Shiki does?" Ichijo asked, chuckling a bit when he saw Rima struggling to get the food in her mouth. It felt awkward for him to ask her that, but he knew that she needed help with it.

"That might help," Rima laughed, placing down her fork and waiting for Ichijo to give her a bite.

Once everyone saw that Rima was good and she could eat, they started eating too, and their spirits rose almost instantly from the delicious food. It was like a summer fiesta in their mouths- exploding with fresh, citrus bursts.

"How do you make this?!" Ruka exclaimed with her mouth full. Rima had only started cooking a couple months sgo, yet her food tasted like she was a gourmet cook.

"A little inspiration, lemons, and hungry friends," Rima replied happily, a smile spread right across her face. She seemed happy- a little too happy for Rima. Ruka found it.... creepy.

Ruka shook it off and began eating again. Rima found it odd that Ruka looked a little wierded out, but by now she was used to it and she signaled for Ichijo to feed her some again.

_Someone`s inhaled a bit too much sea air for her own good...._ Ruka thought after she started to much on another fork full of pasta. Rima was never this happy, and since she was usually so mellow and calm, everyone except for Shiki had been frightened by her somewhat.

Just then, the phone rang loudly from the charger on the table, and Rima reached desperately for it. Not being able to lean over her stomach, her hand came only three inches away from it. Ichijo aslo reached for it, but he got it and handed it over to Rima.

Rima smiled in thanks to him and quickly pressed the "talk" button. Holding it up to her ear, the voice of a raspy old woman was on the other line.

"Is this the Shiki residence?" the woman asked with a bored tone. It was obvious she didn`t want to be talking right now.

"Yes, it is," Rima replied, wondering why this unknown woman was calling her. "This is Shiki Rima."

She blushed when she said that, thinking of what her dream was when she was a mere child. To inherit the name Shiki Rima from her best friend.

Ruka saw her blush, and it made her a little happier. Rima seemed happy in life since she married Shiki, so as long as Rima was happy, Ruka was too.

"Well," the woman began after shuffling around on the other line and picking papers off of something. "I`m sorry to inform you Mrs. Shiki, but your husband has been shot."

Rima`s world froze. She couldn`t move, almost like Aido had encased her in ice. Her Senri? The father of her baby? Rima kept trying to deny it in her mind- but the woman`s calm voice rang in her head over and over again.

Yet somehow, Rima managed to speak quite clearly to the woman to get the details. "Where is he at the moment?" Rima asked somewhat urgently, trying to get the information as quickly as possible before she broke into tears.

Ichijo shifted his gaze to Rima, and he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. They quickly became red and puffy, and Ichijo immediately knew that something was wrong.

He reached out to hug Rima, but she moved her hand to his arm, telling him to back off. Being the nice person he was, he didn`t push his luck, but kept close to her, knowing she`d need comforting.

"At the hospital? Great, thanks," Rima said sadly before ending the conversation and clicking the "end" button. She looked up at the rest of the group, letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

Ruka noticed straight away, and gave her friend a tight hug. Rima let her tears flow in a steady stream, staining the shoulder of Ruka`s shirt, and Ichijo was now also at her side. Aido didn`t really care, and Kain didn`t know how to comfort someone, so he didn`t try.

"Rima, what`s wrong?" Ruka asked, still hugging her and rubbing her back in attempt to calm her down. Never in her life had she seen Rima act like this; crying her eyes out and barely able to breathe.

Finally, Rima was calmed down enough to talk to the others. She was still crying of course, but she could talk through the tears now.

"S-Senri...H-he got sh-shot on his way b-back from the shoot," she managed to gasp between the streams of tears. "H-he`s alive, but j-just barely. We have to go."

"Rima, c`mon, don`t worry," Ruka cooed, embracing her friend and rubbing her back. "You`re not alone... We`ll help you through this, ok?"

Ichijo didn`t need to think twice about his response. Both of his best friends were in pain and suffering, and the thing they needed most was each other. He could bring them together. He quickly nodded yes and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

All of the teens went with Rima and Ichijo, knowing that Rima would need some comfort, especially when she saw Shiki in the hospital. They all knew that he wouldn`t look too pleasant after a gunshot wound. Rima was definutely going to start to cry again, and there wasn`t going to be an easy way to stop her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Walking into the lobby of the hospital was extremely difficult for Rima to do. It took roughly an hour to get there, and she knew that there was only a small distance between her and Shiki, lying with no one to comfort him through his pain. Just the thought of it made Rima tear up. She couldn`t imagine what it would be like when she went to see him.

Ruka wrapped her arm around Rima`s shoulders and held her close. Usually it was Shiki who would do that to Rima, either for the sheer joy of it or, like Ruka did, to calm her neveres a bit. Ruka knew Rima`s heart was racing fast and that she dreaded what waited her beyond the plain white doors.

After Ichijo asked the receptionist where Shiki`s room was, Ruka established who was going to see him. Obviously Rima was, Ruka tagged along so that she could help keep Rima from crying her eyes out, and Ichijo came along to see his childhood friend and help his newer one.

The walk down the hallway was the longest wait for Rima in her life. The door seemed as if it was further and further away with every step she took. So badly she wanted to open the door and rush into Shiki`s arms, but she was also afraid that what awaited her wouldn`t be her Senri anymore.

When Ruka reached out for the brass door handle, she tightened her grip on Rima, sensing her emotions about to come out. She had to reassure her, and this was her way of showing it.

As the light from the brightly lit white room flooded the open doorway, Rima`s heart skipped a beat. On the left side of the room, along with some monitors and chairs for the guests, was Shiki on the stiff white hospital bed. Wires and tubes were attached everywhere on his body, and bloody bandages covered almost all of his arms and torso. He seemed to not notice them- either that or he was asleep.

Rima stood still for a couple seconds, immobilized by shock. She hadn`t expected him to be this badly injured, and definutely not with this many needles and tubes inside him. No matter how much she didn`t want to think about it, she sincerely doubted that Shiki would make it through the night.

Then, as quickly as she froze, Rima darted over to Shiki`s bedside and gave him a needy hug. "Senri, Senri please....! Talk to me!" she exclaimed tearily while shoving her face into his bandaged chest. "Senri, please! Just keep holding on, don`t give up. Please..."

She started to lose hope in herself that she could wake up Shiki from his unconsciousness. It seemed that he had body heat still radiating off of him, which meant he was alive, and Rima breathed a sigh of relief. At least his heart was still beating.

Right before Rima was about to give up on waking Shiki, a small sound escaped his mouth.

"Rima..." The faint whisper was barely louder than that, a whisper, and it was the most relieving thing Rima had heard in her life. Shiki managed to lift his arms around Rima and hug her lightly, causing Rima to cry even harder.

"Senri! Senri, you`re okay...I`m so happy!" Rima cried, making teary eye contact with suffering Shiki`s. He could only open his eyes halfway, and the stunning silvery blue colour they usually were was now a dull blue, clouded over and fogged.

"Riri...calm down..." Shiki cooed, getting some of the firmness back in his voice. He was strong, and wouldn`t give into a bullet that easily. His petname for her was sure to calm her tears a bit.

Rima ran her fingers though his messy brown hair and needily kissed his lips. It felt so nice to feel him on her, to know her Senri was going to be there for her and their baby. His lips` coldness against hers felt refreshing, as if they were quenching her thirst.

"I`m never going to leave you, ever," Rima cried softly, taking a seat at Shiki`s bedside and grasping his hand. Her makeup began to run, and now thick black streaks were on her face.

Ruka walked slowly over to Rima and took a tissue from the box on her seat. She pulled the chair beside Rima`s, and carefully wiped away the makeup. Ichijo sat on the bed on the opposite side of the girls, and he began chatting with the almost healthy Shiki.

"Rima, you know I wouldn`t leave you..." Shiki said quite convincingly to Rima, turning his head sideways on the pillow. He smiled shyly to her and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Rima`s saddened face.

Shiki sat up and let his legs hang off the bed. "They already got the bullet, so I don`t need to have another surgery. I have to recover and that`s it," he sighed while rubbing his hand on the side of his face. The pants he was wearing didn`t suit his tastes seeing as they were hospital pants, and he immediately found his clothes, somehow fully clean, and motioned for Ichijo to grab them for him.

He did of course, and Shiki pulled all the wires and tubes that were hooked up to him out. "I was on those for like two minutes," he announced after seeing Rima`s horror stricken face. He pointed to the I.V.s and pulse machines, all to whom he was attached to before.

Rima sighed in relief. _Wow, a lot can happen in an hour, _Rima thought in amazement. She was overflowing with joy for Shiki to know he was alive, for him to always be there to stand beside her. It felt great to have his presence around in the room again.

Just then, a jolt of pain erupted from Rima`s stomach and made her fall off of her chair, and onto the floor in front of Ruka`s feet. She grasped her stomach tightly with her arms, and she was curled into a ball, attempting to protect herself from impact.

Once Ruka heard the thump that was Rima hitting the floor, she rushed onto the floor beside a nervous looking Shiki, who was also on the floor beside her. The two looked at each other, and they both had the same look in their eyes, telling them that they had the same idea.

Since Shiki was closer to Rima than Ruka, he decided to take the floor first and get Rima back up. He reached out to her and gently caressed her arm, causing her to look up at him and gave him and oppertunity to talk to her.

"Rima, are you okay?" Shiki asked, his eyes slowly turning back to their original silvery blue. He seemed terribly concerned for her, and so Rima immediately chose to cooperate with him.

She looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eye instead of a painful one. They glinted under the bright hospital lights, making Rima seem almost _happy _to have fallen on the floor and gotten hurt.

Rima reached out to Shiki`s hand and grabbed it lightly before placing it on her round stomach and holding it there.

"I... I might be wrong, but.... I think my water just broke," Rima gasped, looking Shiki caringly in the eyes.

Ichijo rushed into the hallway while both Ruka and Shiki helped Rima to stand up off the ground. She was a little wobbly, but she could still stand.

"Someone, quick!" Ichijo yelled a little too urgently into the hall. About four nurses came running, but once he explained the situation to them, two left for their other patients. One of the nurses seemed to be Shiki`s, because she looked annoyed when she saw him out of bed and trying to support his wife.

"Shiki-san, you should be resting!" the nurse exclaimed angrily, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Rima fell half beside him and half on top of him, and her eyes seemed to bulge a bit when the other nurse came over and started to feel her stomach.

Ruka helped her off the bed and back into the chair, while the nurse Rikku started to tend to Rima`s needs. Ayano, Shiki`s nurse, forced him to lie down and relax.

"Ayano, you said that if I was fine I could go," Shiki breathed, unimpressed with the nurse. Trying to keep him away from Rima. Pffssh, like that was going to happen.

"I need to make sure you`re okay first," Ayano said strictly, finally releasing Shiki and letting him sit up on the bed. He sighed, realizing that if he didn`t let her make sure she probably wouldn`t him leave. He got up hesitantly from the bed, and made his way over to Rima, Ruka and Rikku, the three Rs if you will.

"Is Rima ok?" he asked Rikku after she finished her brief examination of Rima. Rima seemed a little frightened, but Ruka was already on the job of calming her.

"Well," Rikku sighed while turning her head to Shiki. "She`s definuttely gone into labour, but she`s perfectly all right."

Shiki smiled and gently touched Rima`s shoulders. He smiled shyly to her, and looked her firmly yet caringly into her eyes like he had done so many times before.

"Rima, I won`t be able to be with you right away, but I promise I`ll come," he swore to her, stroking her hair and patting her stomach lightly. Rima`s face turned into a sad frown, like a child who is longing for a toy but can`t have it.

"W-wait! Senri, why aren`t you coming?!" Rima exclaimed unhappily as Ichijo scooped her up into his arms and made his way out of the room with her dangling out of them.

"I`m not allowed to go until I`ve been checked over," he replied what seemed like emotionlessly, but was far from it. He felt like he was abandoning his Riri in her time of need. Sure he would still arrive and stay, but not being there from the start made Shiki feel a little guilty.

Rima winced when she heard the words come out of his mouth so effortlessly. She knew that he cared for her, but at the moment he wasn`t acting like it. The baby picked the perfect time to hurt Rima, and her faced scrunched up in contortion.

"It`s probably just another contraction," Rikku said when she saw Shiki`s once again worried face. Walking up to Rima, she grasped her hand and looked at her with a caring smile.

"Don`t worry, I`ll take care of you," Rikku breathed happily while the four walked- well, three walked- out of the room.

"Just stay strong Rima! Everything`ll be okay!" Shiki yelled out desperately to Rima before catching the last glimpse of her azure eyes from around the doorframe. Motioning to Ayano to start the "exam", Shiki felt a pain at his heart and knew he had to hurry to help his Rima.

"Ok," Ayano breathed while grabbing a stethescope from the side of the bed and placing it over Shiki`s lung. "Deep breath in, then out...."

______________________________________________________________________________

Gulping in a fresh lung full of air, Rima slammed her head backwards on the not so soft pillow behind her and breathed in relief. It was over. All over. She had successfully had the baby with Shiki at her side like he had promised, and now Rikku was wiping off their precious baby with a towel.

"See Rima," Shiki cooed by her ear, and rubbing his nose along the side of her jaw. "It wasn`t that bad... And now we`re a family..."

"Yeah, to you it wasn`t that bad," Rima remarked, turning to Shiki and lightly kissing him on the lips. She did what he told her- keep holding on and brave through it until he got there. And sure enough he came, and Rima was ecstatic for it.

"You both have a beautiful baby boy," Rikku anounced, walking over to the bed and cradling the delicate bundle in her arms. He was still crying softly, but obviously he wasn`t wailing like when he was born.

In Shiki`s mind, he was praying for a boy that could carry on the family`s name, but he wasn`t about to favor over a boy or girl. Either or would be a blessing for him to raise with Rima.

Rikku gently placed the baby into Rima`s arms, and Rima held the baby as close to her chest as she could. Tears of joy began to roll down her face, and Shiki got up, sat on the bed beside Rima and gazed at their beautiful baby, who had stopped crying once he was in her arms.

"What`s his name going to be?" Rikku asked, not wanting to ruin the moment of the two. But, unfortunately, she had to.

Rima looked up lovingly from her baby, and responded quietly to Rikku. "Kitto. Shiki Kitto, that`s his name."

Shiki smiled and looked down at Rima, happy to see her so happy. "I think that`s a perfect name."

Rima shifted her gaze back to her baby, who now`d been named Kitto, and began to admire him while he was asleep.

"He`s got your beautiful chestnut hair," she said quietly to Shiki while stroking the thin strands that were already on Kitto`s head.

Shiki smiled and put his hand on Rima`s shoulder. Kitto began to squirm a little, waking up from his 5 minute nap, and started to squirm around in his blanket.

"Wow, he`s energetic," Shiki chuckled while reaching out and letting Kitto play wiith his finger. He was so attentive and active, not to mention adorable when he giggled. He had Rima`s stunning azure eyes, along with Shiki`s facial features.

When Kitto decided to giggle a bit more and kick his arms and legs, both Shiki and Rima caught a glimpse of his little bitty fangs in his mouth. They weren`t permanent, but they could still do some damage if they wanted to.

"Should I go and tell the others?" Shiki asked, rememering the four others who he saw waiting in the lobby when he passed by.

"Yeah, and let them come in," she sighed, laying her head back onto the pillow. "They must be worried, so it`ll relieve them."

Shiki got up from the bed and made his way to the door, turning back to wave goodbye at his wife and son. They smiled back, well, Rima did, and he quietly closed the door behind him before making his way to the waiting room.

Once there, Shiki told everyone about what happened, and everyone- except for Aido who didn`t care less- breathed a sigh of relief. They followed Shiki back to her room, and they hoped to find Rima was in a good mood this time.

As Shiki opened the door, he caught sight of Rima, who was apparently feeding Kitto at the moment. She smiled when she saw him and motioned for him to come in, but he felt like he was invading her privacy by doing so.

Even so, the others pushed him inside to see Rima and their son, so they ended up going inside anyways. Aido screamed when he saw what Rima was doing, and he needed a book to cover his eyes. The three others just ignored it, like any mature person would, seeing as the baby needed it.

When Kitto had had his full, he pushed himself away and immediately began to fall asleep. Rima pulled the sheets over her chest and quickly nipped her wrist, causing it to bleed.

"Open up, little one," she cooed to Kitto, who was quickly falling asleep. So much like his parents, yet so different...

Kitto had smelt the blood and his eyes opened up slowly. He looked really tired, but his bloodlust was stronger. He quickly lapped up the blood until he was full, and again pushed himself away from it.

The only difference; Kitto had noticed that there were others in the room, and he immediately began to giggle and blow bubbles with his mouth.

And that ended it; the large family was together again. Even though they were just friends, well, except for Shiki, Kitto and Rima, they still had a great bond that they could always share with each other.

______________________________________________________________________________

Soo... what`d you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please rate and review!

Either leave a comment or PM me if you want to see an addition to this fic typed out. And trust me, it`s a lot less sappy. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. I Can Hear The Bells

Here`s the next in the Ipod challenge, and it`s certainly of of the easier ones, and it`s written in Rima`s POV. Songs like When you`re good to mama are hard to use since Rima obviously isn`t a prostitute, and I have to make her as one. Fun for me, huh? Oh well.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight, because if I did, ShiMa would be a couple in the manga.

______________________________________________________________________________

I Can Hear the Bells - Hairspray Original Soundtrack

This was the day I had been dreaming of since I was a child. At merely four years old, I was intent on making my wedding plans flawless. A grand chapel, as many guests as possible, the most beautiful white dress, and the groom of my dreams. And yet, on the day I was "scheduled", as Aido put it, to be married, only one of these hopes had come true.

Shiki and I had been the ideal teenage couple - and everyone we met had said we were meant for each other. I certainly wasn`t the prettiest thing in the world, but Senri had been able to look past it, and see the real me. It was the same with me towards him, but I`m the one who can admit that the looks were what attracted me to him first.

We`d known each other for years before, but not as a couple. Actually, I remember asking Shiki to help me with my wedding plans at the age of four, which at the time were blurry scribbles. But he read them over, smiled, and told me that he would definutely attend.

I smiled back and hugged him tight, promising he`d be invited. Little did I know at the time that he wasn`t just going to be there, he was going to be the person I got married to.

We weren`t still teenagers when we got married, even though we had given our hearts to each other long before that. 18 was the age humans considered everyone adults, so we decided that our 18th vampire year, we would get married.

At the moment, I had been sitting in the room opposite to the room that Shiki and I were going to use as a chapel In Kaname`s and Yuki`s mansion. Kaname was getting everything ready, preparing himself for being the priest. We used Shiki`s family ties to Kaname as a way to make sure we would be able to marry - the senate couldn`t refuse an order from the pureblood king and queen.

Ruka, my bridesmaid, along with Yuuki-sama, were helping me get prepped for my appearance. Only our high school friends were invited, and there were only about 5 of them, so it definutely wasn`t the wedding I was dreaming of as a child, but it was still nice, clam and quiet for once.

I examined myself in the full body mirror, making sure the dress was perfect. Screw the traditional white, I wanted to be original. And white just didn`t suit me. So instead I had gotten an elegant black dress that had a tight, strapless corset and tight waistline as well, that hugged my hips enough that it looked pretty on me, but not enough to make me not able to move my legs. It loosened into a long train, and ruffled as I walked. The interior was made on red satin and it felt cool against my skin.

Ruka had commented that I looked like I was going to a funeral instead of a wedding, but I didn`t think so, so I went ahead and got the dress.

"Rima, this is your dream come true," Ruka announced after clipping the black rose in my hair, pulled back in it`s modern orange pigtails. "I can already hear the church bells ringing."

"Ruka, maybe you need your ears checked," I said quite lowly, confused as to what she was telling me. I certainly wasn`t hearing any bells, even though Ruka said she could already hear them. "I...I don`t hear anything."

"Of course you don`t Rima-san!" Yuuki chimed in at my other side, adjusting the poofy ribbons that held up my hair. She had an ear to ear grin on her face, and I felt guilty not being a bit happier about the wedding.

I mean, sure, I loved Senri, but I was so nervous about the whole thing - standing up in front of people and admitting my love... I just didn`t want to go through that part. And everyone else seemed ecstatic for me to be married off, but I wasn`t so excited as they were. I had upset myself because of it, but I immediately snapped out of it, not wanting to upset anyone.

"I think I can hear the bells too," Yuki continued after she was satisfied with her job of my hair bows. "You`ll make a great wife to Shiki-kun," she said to me while smiling. I couldn`t help but smile a bit too. A bit of that anxiety in my stomach went away, and I began to feel calmer.

Ruka grabbed my hand and brought me over to what seemed to be one of Yuki`s many vanitys. She pulled out the chair in front of me and let me sit down, the cushion a relief to my back that had been supporting me all day. The corset hadn`t helped, either.

Once I sat down, Ruka handed me a pair of gloves made out of fishnet, that matched my tights almost perfectly. It split at the ring finger on each hand, a reminder to me that a ring would be there for the rest of my life. They went up my arm and stopped a couple inches over my elbows. They looked perfect, as did everything else.

Suddenly, Yuki walked out of the room and I heard whispering from outside. I tried to get up to investigate, but Ruka stopped me first and smiled sweetly, an event that no one noticed. Well, maybe Kain. _Maybe._

"Wait here for a second Rima," Ruka instructed, almost having to hold down my wrists to stop my curiousity. I couldn`t ever help myself when it came to being curious, and I usually wouldn`t give in very easily.

Then my heart skipped a beat. There, walking through the heavy velvet drapery, was my mother and father. I hadn`t seen them in years, and I hold told them I was getting engaged, but no news of a wedding had reached them yet.

"Surprise Rima!" Yuki exclaimed, holding back the curtain to usher my parents inside. They did as they were told, and when they saw me their eyes lit up in excitement.

All I could do was think: _Oh shit. God, why me?!_ Obviously my parents wouldn`t be too happy that I hadn`t told them I was getting married, but someone had taken care of that for me. And now there they were, standing in the same room as me, when I was going to be given away in a matter of minutes.

"Shiki-kun got them to come," Yuki beamed as my mother walked somewhat happily to me. She was dressed formally, and her purse seemed to be stuffed with something quite large and poofy, like she stuffed a cloud in it.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, since Ruka let go of me, and I flung myself onto my mother, hugging her as tight as I could. How I had missed her arms, her soothing voice... I was so happy that she was there.

"M-mother! Father!" I said, grabbing their hands and holding them in mine. I was wondering how I was going to get out of this mess.

_Yeah, mom, dad, I didn`t want you to come to my wedding, but my fiancé invited you behind my back. Surprise! _That`s a perfect explaination for your parents, don`t you think? I quickly tried to think of another reasonable explaination for why I didn`t invite them, and I hadn`t noticed that I had begun to bite my lip, and that blood began to trickle down my face.

"It`s okay honey," my mother told me, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. "I didn`t want my parents at my wedding either. But we`re here, so don`t panic."

That last sentence calmed me a lot. My parents were here, and no matter what they would protect me. No matter what happened, they were there.

I tried my hardest not to cry, burying my head in my mother`s shoulder, who was quite tall. But all too quickly, I got off my mother and stood in front of her, hoping she truly understood.

"Look honey," she cooed, grabbing my father`s arm and latching onto him. "Our little girl is all grown up." Instead of me crying, my mother started to cry, and my father quickly took a picture of me, that amazingly didn`t look half bad.

After she had shed a couple tears, my mother took my hand and led me to the chair I was sitting on before, and instructed me to close my eyes.

"You know I`m not fond of secrets!" I whined, of course closing my eyes even though I didn`t want to. I sensed my mother smile a bit, and then I heard her purse zipper open and someone ravage through it.

Soon following, a sharp pain in my ears shot through my body. My earring holes had closed up when I was a child, but evidently my mother didn`t know that. In went the earrings, and I opened my eyes to see what kind of hideous decor my mother chose for me this time.

But when I opened my eyes, reflected in the mirror was an object that I thought I had lost for years, and I was constantly blaming myself for it. But my mother was a clean freak, so she had found them and given them back to me.

"I...I thought I lost these...." I whispered tearily to myself. And then came the flashback.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"Happy birthday, Rima!!" mother chimed when she came into my room in the early morning. As she knew, I was not a morning person, so I buried my head back in my pillows and went back to sleep._

_My birthday. I had dreaded the day, but only that one year. It was because Senri had gone on a buisness cruise, which was basically him enjoying himself and people taking pictures of him while he relaxed. It just wouldn`t be the same without him, so I decided not to celebrate at all._

_But then my eye caught sight of a small black box placed on my sidetable, sitting on top of a card, that most likely went with it. Sighing, and knowing it ws another gift from an unknown realitive, I hesitantly opened the card and read what was written. But to my surprise, it was not from a realitive of mine. It read:_

**Rima,**

**Open the box that this is placed on and come downstairs.**

**There`s something waiting for you.**

**I hope you have a great birthday, and I hope to see you soon.**

**Your friend, Shiki.**

**P.S. Sorry about being away for your birthday. **

**I promise I`ll make it up to you.**

_Those words spoke to me. They were in his handwriting, so a servant hadn`t written it for him. He had actually remembered. And to make it better, he had promised he`d make it up to me. My head reeled with the possibilities of what we could do and where we could go. _

_One more thing - I had begun to realize my feelings for Shiki. I wanted to kiss him, hold him close, even just holding hands like a real couple would satisfy me. Obviously that`s not normal for two best friends. My crush on him got bigger by the day, but knowing he didn`t forget my birthday settled my mind._

_Then I remembered what Ruka had told me - about all the different steps a guy takes in a relationship. Six rounds in all, according to her. But she had never had a love interest other than our pureblood king, so I didn`t trust her advice._

_Then I remembered his istructions - open the box and then come downstairs. So, I leaned over and grabbed the velvety box, opening it gently so whatever it was didn`t get damaged. There in the box was the most stunning pair of earrings I had ever seen. Black beads that went into a sharp point an inch or so before it hit your skin. Thia was the best present I had ever recieved, from anyone._

_I didn`t care that I wasn`t going out - I was determined to wear the earrings. So I put them on quickly, before heading down the stairs happily, wanting to see what was waiting for me._

_It wasn`t a what. It was a who._

_As soon as I rounded the corner, a figure walked towards me and my heartbeat sped up._

_"Did you miss me?" Shiki asked me, knowing I would probably do something that might permanently damage someone or something. I ran to him and hugged him while thanking him for coming for my birthday. It was one of the happiest days of my life._

______________________________________________________________________________

My mother came over and wiped away my tears. "We have to go now, okay Rima?" she told me, taking a couple steps away from my chair. "Good luck," she whispered before disappeaing behind the curtain with my father in tail.

That`s when I began to panic. _What do I need luck for??_ I thought in desperation, racking my mind for a reason. Nothing.

Then Ruka came over and helped me up from my chair, straightening my dress and hair. I began to get butterflies in my stomach, and I did not feel well. But I had to ignore it, because Yuuki handed me a bouquet of beautiful red and white blood roses, signaling to me that it was time to start.

I breathed in deeply for a couple seconds before the large organ started playing, and Ruka ushered me out into the makeshift chapel. By the way, did anyone know that Aido could play the organ?? Because I didn`t.

When I stepped out of the curtained room, I shifted my eyes to the ground and took a couple steps forwards. I could her my mother whispering as I passed her sitting near the door, and it just made me feel more ashamed.

But then Senri did the creepy thing where he reads my mind and communicates telepathically with me.

**Why isn`t my bride smiling? **he asked me. **I thought you dreamt about your wedding day.**

_Yes, but... _I responded to him. _Something doesn`t feel right._

**Then will you at least look at me?** he pleaded with me. **I want to see how those earrings look on you.**

I blushed quite heavilyand looked up a bit, catching Senri smiling at me at the altar. Well, as much of an altar as we could get. I wanted to run to him, to hug him, but instead I walked the rest of the way, until he reached his hand out to mine, and I took it and held it tightly.

He helped me up to the place where Kaname was standing, dressed in his usual attire, but holding an enormous book, obviously old and sacred to the church. I never really went to church, but it still seemed important.

Senri turned so we were face to face and Kaname started the vows, and I could barely see him through the black veil I had draped over my face. My mother began to sob, and it served as a distraction from my aching stomach. I was extremely nervous, and I was counting on my mother to calm me down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man," Kaname said, motioning to Shiki with his free hand. I must admit, it was pretty funny to watch him do this, since it was so out of his league. "And this woman," he said a little more sternly towrads me after hearing me giggle a bit over him. "In marrige."

I looked away, but did not stop giggling. Kaname just looked so funny while he was being all serious! I didn`t know how Yuki-sama could live with this guy without laughing all the time.

But when Senri grabbed my hand and gently slid the diamond ring on my finger, that was when I was shot back into reality. I was getting married, and it was not a laughing matter, so I straightened my back and stood maturely, awaiting the next move.

"Do you, Senri Shiki, take this girl as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next. My turn. I breathed in deeply like I had before, and it made me a little calmer. I waited for the words to reach my ears, and it was slightly relieving to hear.

"I do," Shiki said without hesitance.

Now Kaname turned to me, and I braced myself for what he was about to say. I knew the answer, and it was a simple two words... not a big deal.

"And do you, Rima Touya, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I looked forwards and saw his anxious face when I didn`t respond at first, but then I followed up with a whispered "I do," immediately beginning to tear up. I was so happy, and my dreams had just come true. That flashback really helped me realize that I had a perfect life. But oddly enough, I still couldn`t "hear the bells" like Yuki and Ruka had.

I saw my mother crying her eyes out, with a pile of used tissues on her lap. She smiled sweetly to me before Shiki wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped my veil over my head. He leaned over and his lips joined together with mine, my head spinning in the bliss.

And that was when I could hear the bells.

______________________________________________________________________________

That was my first time writing a wedding event... and in first person too.... What`da think? Good? I hope it was. and I`ll stick a visual in here for Rima`s dress: I hope that shows up…. If not ask for the link and I`ll send it to you… Hope you like! :P


	6. What Dreams Are Made Of

Yay...more than half way done.... I`m happy. This one is an old fic that I made a couple months ago... not so sure if it`s as good as the others that I`ve written, but I don`t find it bad, just quite sappy.... still, quite a bit of ShiMa fluffies, so I think its postable, even though they are way OOC. And it was originally the sequel to the Keep Holding On ipod challenge I posted !

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight.

______________________________________________________________________________

What Dreams Are Made Of - (Yes, I know...) Hillary Duff

The night was still, and the autumn air was fresh and crisp. It blew into the open window of one of the dorms at Cross Academy, and blew through the hair of the two inhabitants it could reach.

Shiki leaned his head back off the couch, letting the wind gently caress his mop of hair dangling in midair. He sighed happily, also feeling the breeze on his face, then looked drearily over to Rima, who was cradling a sleeping bundle in her arms.

"I still can`t get over how much he`s like you," she sighed, bringing the bundle up closer to her head. The common living area in their dorm was quite quiet, unlike their bedroom, which had branches rattling on the windows. No, that would wake up Kitto from his "nap".

Shiki moved over to where Rima was and gently touched her arm while he carefully unwrapped his little baby from the blanket he was in. Amazingly, Kitto was still asleep, and he looked so adorable with his mouth half open and his face slim and perfect, quite strange for a two month old baby. His hair was the colour of Shiki`s, only a tad lighter than his father`s. It was thick and messy, and there was already enough to tangle your fingers in. His eyes were the beautiful cerulean colour Rima`s were, but had a tint of silver like his dad`s.

Shiki smiled a bit, happy he hadn`t woken his son up, and put his arm around Rima`s shoulders, like he had done so many times before as children. It was usually when Rima was hurt and she needed to calm down, but now the reason was because Shiki was so proud of the both of them to be such successful parents.

Rima smiled a little and craned her neck up, placing a small kiss on his jaw, before she went back to admiring her baby, sleeping soundlessly in her arms.

"He`s so hyper in the day," she continued, clearing the little bit of hair that was in Kitto`s face away. "It`s a wonder that he`s a vampire, let alone your son."

Shiki laughed a bit, and then held out his hands to Rima, motioning for her to put the bundle in his arms. "He`s my own son and I`ve barely gotten to hold him yet."

Rima sighed, trying to think of a reason she could keep Kitto in her arms, but she couldn`t. So reluctantly, she kissed Kitto on the forehead, and plopped him lightly into Shiki`s arms, who instantly held him close like Rima had.

That was when Rima realized the slight breeze had turned into a strong gust of wind, and the room was quickly filling with the cold air. Rima, who was wearing her normal outfit, shivered from the chill, and quickly tried to find a blanket to cover herself with before walking to the window and closing it tightly.

"Rima, when was the last time you slept?" Shiki asked curiously, racking his brain for the last time she had slept. He had slept just the night before, and quite peacefully too, but Rima had insisted to stay awake so that she could make sure that Kitto didn`t wake up with no one to hear him. He tried to tell her that was what the monitor was for, and it had worked for a while, but she was awake the second she heard Kitto sniffle.

"Umm...maybe a couple hours here and there..." she said drearily, walking back over to the couch and leaning on the side of it.

Shiki`s eyes widened, knowing that she must`ve been exhausted from everything she had done compared to the amount of time she had slept. "Rima, go to bed. You need to sleep."

He said it forcefully enough to give Rima the message that he was serious about going to bed, but not firmly enough to frighten her.

Rima smiled a bit, but waltzed over to the spot beside him on the couch, and reached into his arms, returning them to her chest with their baby.

"He always gets up when I`m about to go to sleep, so I stay up..." she said, sitting next to Shiki and speaking directly to his face. "And I don`t want to leave him alone..."

Rima closed her eyes, bracing herself for the yawn that she could feel tickling itself up her jaw. She leaned her head back a bit and let it out, and at the exact same time, there was a little movement from the baby in her arms.

"Ahh, right on time," Rima sighed when Kitto began to coo from her arms. Being the energetic handful he was, he started to flail his legs in the air, as well as grab onto the blanket and begin to chew at it with his fangs.

"Rima, you haven`t slept. You need sleep," Shiki warned her, reaching out once again for his little son.

And once more, Rima drew her arms away, being as over protective as she was with her son. She gave a sad stare to Shiki, but then finally opened her mouth to talk.

"Well it`s kinda hard to sleep after just giving birth," she said in a know-it-all tone while she tenderly stroked her baby`s hair. In response, Kitto laughed a bit and then began to mesh his fingers in with hers.

Shiki laughed a bit too, but it was more of an amused laugh than an actual laugh that someone would give when say a joke was just told. His attitude quickly returned to normal, and he looked Rima pleadingly in the eyes. "Rima, please....for me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing he could get anything with that look. He could probably make her jump off a cliff if he looked at her like that, and the combination with the words he had spoken to her - it was too much for her to handle, so she broke under his plea.

"Fine," she sighed again, annoyed that he had broken her barrier. Shiki smiled and glanced down for a couple seconds, not knowing that he was giving Rima the chance to escape. As quickly as she could, as soon as Shiki had averted his eyes to something else, she darted up, off the couch, and towards the door, all while keeping her balance and having a firm grip on Kitto.

"Just let me feed him, ok? Please? For me??" she asked sweetly, giving him the same look that he had given her only moments ago. He too broke under it, and nodded hesitantly.

"Just!" he began, cut off by Rima, who had already closed the door to the dorm shut. "Be careful..." Blinking a couple times in confusion, he sat motionless until it finally came across his mind that Rima had used the same filthy trick he`d used on her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Rima entered the hallway, she checked up and down, to see if anyone was there, leaving, or coming her way. There were none, so she slid a little against the wall, trying to balance herself out.

_Why`s it all fuzzy?? _she asked herself as she made her way down the seemingly endless hallway, with the help of many walls and doorhandles. The light was a pain to her eyes, and the walls seemed to be moving a little from side to side. _A-and why`s my head getting hot??_

Just when Rima was about to reach the kitchen, she leaned against the last doorhandle that was down the corridor. Which also happened to belong to Ichijo, who now roomed by himself since Rima and Shiki had moved in with each other.

The door opened quite quickly, and Rima barely had enough time to save herself from falling onto Ichijo face first. Somehow she managed to save herself, and got her balance back in line. Well, it seemed at least for a bit.

"Ah! Rima-chan and Kitto-kun!!" Ichijo almost squealed in delight. Since he was the only one around who was semi good with kids, he was who Rima and Shiki asked to babysit when they had a photoshoot scheduled at the same time. He had taken a liking to Kitto, and Kitto loved his happy-go-lucky attitude, and whenever he was around, there was sure to be some giggling from Kitto.

Rima nodded once, not sure how her voice would sound right then. Her throat ached, but not like a cold was coming on. It was more like a dire need for water than anything.

Ichijo didn`t need any invitation to start playing with Kitto. He just went ahead and did everything that he thought Rima wouldn`t mind him doing, and all the while not daring to take him out of her arms.

Then, a second figure appeared in the hallway, only this was of a girl, and she had long silky hair that went down her back. She was dressed like she was about to go to bed, and her eyes were extremely heavy looking on her face.

"Rima, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Rima was a little shocked to see Ruka come out of Ichijo`s room, but all that was important to her now was to feed Kitto, get a drink, then get the hell out of there.

"Well," she said, propping Kitto up a bit so that Ichijo could clearly see his face. Hey, it kept the two occupied, so why not?

"I came to feed Kitto since he just got up.... what are you doing here??" Rima asked quite curiously, the thought she had tried to put aside in her mind slowly coming forwards.

"**Someone **insisted on keeping me, Hanabusa and Akatsuki up to watch an anime festival," she said, turning her head angrily to Ichijo. **"That just ended!!"** she yelled through clenched teeth.

Ichijo turned to her quickly, placing his finger on his lips, telling her to quiet down. "Be quiet, Ruka!! Kitto doesn`t like it when you yell!!"

"And do you think I care?!" she screamed back at him, trying to pick a fight instead of joining one.

Ichijo being Ichijo, he immediately began to bicker with her about why she should care, and the simple argument turned into a brawl. Ruka had Ichijo almost pinned to the floor, and Ichijo was trying his hardest to fight back.

All the while, Rima stood there, desperately trying to calm Kitto down a bit. By now he was bawling his eyes out as he clung to Rima for his life. Rima was patting his back and kissing the side of his head often, in attempts that he would stop. It had worked somewhat, but he was still crying quite hard on her, and Ruka and Ichijo were still battling it out on the floor.

"Guys!! Shut up!! You`re complaining of missing one night`s sleep, but I`ve been up for about 2 months!! So just suck it up before you scare my baby to death!!"

Rima had been pushed to her limits. She felt like she could fall on the floor any minute, her best friends were fighting, and the one person she cared the most about, (well, other than Shiki, of course) was having the heart attck, probably of his life.

She stood there, just staring at Ruka and Ichijo, who had stopped mid fight. Ichijo slowly got off the floor, careful not to blow Rima`s top again, and made his way over to her, just enough so he could reach out and hold her arm.

"That`s dangerous, you know that, right Rima?" he asked, concerned for his friend who was new to motherhood.

"I dont care!!" Rima cried, broken in two from the stress. Everything had piled up at once, and Rima just couldn`t handle it. "It`s for my baby, so it`s fine!!"

She stood, trembling with the baby in her arms, who was trembling as well, but from fear and not anxiety. Both were also crying, but from two very different reasons. Kitto`s was just a small sniffle at this point, the fight having stopped several minutes ago, but Rima`s had just escalated over time.

Then came footsteps. Light, yet somehow soft, the footsteps Rima and Kitto knew only too well. The two silenced quickly, and Rima, who had lost her balance again when the room started to swirl around her, fell to her knees behind Ichijo, a perfect shield from Shiki, now a few feet away from them. He would tell Rima to go back to bed, and then take everything into his own hands. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself, even in the worst of times.

"Hey," Shiki said relatively calmly, making his way towards Ichijo with his arms in the air and his hands rested neatly on the back of his head. "Have you guys seen Rima anywhere? She was with Kitto when-"

He paused when he heard a noise come from where Ichijo was standing. Peering around Ichijo`s legs, he caught sight of a bit of skin, and the immistakeable orange hair that belonged to the person he was looking for.

After it registered in his mind that both Rima and Kitto were on the floor, both with a couple tears in their eyes, he jumped to their sides and grabbed Rima`s shoulder`s, shaking her gently.

"Rima? Rima, are you and Kitto okay??" he asked urgently while lifting Rima`s chin up so that he could make sure she was okay. Rima did look up, and quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to talk, let alone see, anyone right now. She just wanted to sit down and have a nice, cold cup of water.

Rima nodded, and a wave of relief washed over Shiki. He reached out a hand to Rima, helping her off the floor, and she seemed to be a bit wobbly on her feet. Yet, she still kapt a firm grasp on Kitto, not letting him move from her arms.

As soon as Rima stood up straight, the room began to spin around her. But it wasn`t subtle like before - no, this was much more violent and hurtful than before. She felt as if she could buckle at any moment, like a tower of blocks that a five year old has fun knocking over before putting back together.

Rima breathed in heavily, grasping her chest with her free hand, and suddenly took Kitto out of her arms and shoved him into Shiki`s. Kitto was as confused as his father was - he was being held so close yet his mother gave him up so easily. It was strange for Rima.

"Rima.... what?" That was all Shiki could mutter. Of course he took his son into his arms, but something wasn`t right with Rima, and he knew it. Never in her life would she give up Kitto so easily.

"Just, go feed him," she managed to spurt, her breathing getting shorter with every word she spoke. "I....I have to sit down..."

And then, as suddenly as a snowstorm in July, Rima`s knees buckled underneath her, and sent her tumbling to the floor, landing face down. Her head was turned sideways on the carpet, allowing everyone to see her eyes, now closed on themselves. Her face was a bright red, and was obvious to everyone she had a wiked fever.

Shiki shoved Kitto into Ichijo`s arms, who had no clue to what was going on at the moment. He was blinking in confusion, looking back and forth from the Rima now laying on the floor, and the Kitto who was now in his arms, something that he had to do in private so that Shiki didn`t come after him in the night.

Dashing onto the floor, Shiki rushed to Rima`s aid and flipped her over onto her back, her red hot face reflecting in the light. He leaned in close to her, setting his ear against her chest. A couple seconds of doing that, then he put two fingers on both Rima`s neck and wrist, checking for a pulse.

Ichijo stood in fear, trying not to show his emotions. He hoped so badly that Rima was going to be okay, but he just didn`t know. He didn`t know anything about what was going on - all he knew was that his job was to hold Kitto and make him calm down.

Shiki paused, a concerned look spread on his face and his hair hanging over his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and Ichijo braced himself for what was to come.

"Ichijo, go feed Kitto, ok?" he asked quite urgently, bending back over Rima and unbuttoning the first couple buttons on Rima`s shirt. "OK?!"

It ate away at Ichijo to know that his best friend was talking to him so rudely, but then he realized, when he looked at the spot Shiki was doing his "work", that Rima`s chest wasn`t rising or falling that much. Maybe a couple milimetres, but that was it. He immediately understood, nodded, and left for the kitchen so that he could do as he was told.

"Shiki, what are you doing to Rima?" Ruka asked, coming forwards out of the open doorway. She too had an expression of concern, but it definutely wasn`t as deep as Shiki`s was.

"Even though Rima has a pulse, it`s extremely weak.... she hasn`t slept for weeks, and she never has anything to drink," he explained as he pulled the shirt off of Rima`s torso, revealing her bra and lots of her skin. Ruka froze at this moment, but Shiki still wasn`t done explaining what he was doing, so she didn`t jump to any conclusions.

"I`m giving her CPR, even though her heart is still beating," he told her, leaning in close to Rima`s face and placing his hands on top of each other on her chest. "Just...stay back, ok?"

Ruka sighed and reluctantly agreed, walking back into Ichijo`s room and flopping down on Kain`s bed, where he was trying to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Slowly awakening from her blackout, Rima`s chest felt heavy, like they had been filled to their brims with lead. She let out a cough as she opened her eyes, her vision clouded over from her rest.

"Rima, are you okay?" Shiki asked, getting up from his chair beside their bed and holding her up straight, rubbing her back as she coughed. Rima finally stopped her coughing, and like any mother would, her worries quickly switched over to Kitto.

"Wh-where is he??" she asked shakily, her eyes wandering around the room and searching desperately for her baby.

"He`s in the other room, sleeping," Shiki told her, taking the oppertunity to push her back onto the bed and pulling the blankets over her. "Like you should be."

Rima looked sleepily at Shiki, then the door that seperated her from her baby. Her last glance at Shiki was the look, the one he had used only a couple hours ago on her.

She sighed and snuggled in, facing her sidetable beside the bed. Her eye caught sight of a glass of water, and she eagerly reached out for it, grabbed it, and began to chug it down.

"Heh, thirsty much?" Shiki laughed a bit, taking the cup from her hand and setting it on the table again. He grabbed the comforter and placed it over her body, wanting her to sleep as soon as possible, hoping that her little spell wouldn`t happen again.

Again, Rima snuggled herself into the blankets and sighed, closing her eyes and thinking. Thinking of her life, of her loved ones, of how everything was going so perfectly. Well, not so much with blacking out in the middle of the hallway, but that was a minor detail.

"My life is so perfect...." she sighed happily before she dozed off and feel asleep with Shiki at her bedside, stroking her hand. She really did have the picture perfect life - a husband that loved her, no doubt about that, she loved him, and they had an addition to their family, something to prove their love to each other. To Rima, her life couldn`t get any better.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meh... I kinda think it was sappy, and the whole CPR thing... meh. Its not really a singfic either, because it barely relates to the song...well, the next songfics will be from my mind in this day and age. And also... do you think that I should keep posting oneshot songfics? I have one song left I`m using - Thriller, in memorial of Michael Jackson, and that`s all I have so far. So, if you`d like to give me any song requests, I`d be happy to have them. Now - click that green review button!! Now!!


	7. Requests :D

Ok, so I need your help, guys. I need requests for songs if you want Ipod Challenge to continue!! My mp3 player broke, so I cant choose my songs. T^T So instead, if you guys want a song to be set to your favourite VK couple, even if it isn`t ShiMa. All requests will be taken in, and hopefullly I can post them ASAP!! :P

Please fill out this form and send it to my hotmail adress, since my account doesn`t work too well right now. My address is purplepeopleeater97(at, sorry my keyboard is on the french setting D:)

Characters in oneshot:

Song:

What type of oneshot? (eg. romance, adventure, ect.) :

If you want them to be OCs, then fill out this too please....

Name:

Gender:

Characters appearance:

Personality:

Night Class/Day Class:

Vampire/Human/Other:

Anything else you want me to know:

Hope you have fun thinking of stuff!! :3 I be waiting for reviews now.....


	8. Love Story

First request..... sorry if this doesn`t comee out for a while, cause I`ve recently been sick, so not very much time on the computer.... but hey, I do what I can. Anyways, this is for **.pUddiNg.x**, who was my first reviewer for the requests. Enjoy the fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the lyrics to Love Story.

______________________________________________________________________________

(This was written as if Shiki and Rima already had a relationship, so I don`t confuse you :P)

Love Story - Taylor Swift

"Shiki-san, hurry up, or your mother will leave without you!!" exclaimed one of the Shiki family`s maids from the room opposite to Shiki`s, where he had been neglecting his chore of packing his belongings. Clothes, possesions, anything that he thought he needed. Shiki found this as a boring waste of his time, so he left it to the last second, as to make the most of his time with his peers at Cross Academy.

"So you really are going, huh?" Rima asked emotionlessly, lounging out on the couch set in his shared room with Takuma. Her legs hanging off the arm of the couch and pocky stick placed neatly in her mouth, she dulled her expression when Shiki finally turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, I dont think I really have a choice," Shiki sighed, taking the last couple of glances around the dorm he had shared with his best friend for the past couple of years, the place he had called home. The double bed with drapery attaching to the headboard and swaying droopily from the ceiling to shield his eyes from the morning light. The matching bed beside his, that when he woke up from his sleep was always folded and made. It sure wasn`t going to be like this where he was going.

"C...can`t you tell your uncle that you`re happier here?" Rima asked, choking a bi on her own words. Shiki was leaving because of her - she was the reason that she couldn`t ever see him again.

Her family was pro-hierarchy, meaning that they wanted to keep the power within the purebloods, and Shiki's was pro-senate, meaning that the vampire council should take away the power from the purebloods. They were like Romeo and Juliet at this point - seperated from each other, except for the occasional social gathering.

"Trust me, I've tried that," Shiki stated, grabbing the last couple of objects from his dresser and setting them lightly into the suitcase on his bed. "I have to go..... sorry Rima."

Tears slowly began to form in her eyes, but of course she would never let anyone see that she had a weakness, even Shiki. So mustering up all the courage she could, she swiftly lifted er head up in the air and sighed. "Well, I think nothing can be done then."

Shiki let out a soft chuckle, like a small laugh mixed with a sigh, and walked over to the couch where Rima was sitting. He dug into his pocket briefly and began to rummage around in it, before wrapping his arms tightly around Rima, as if to tell her not to cry, and that everything would be okay. She squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go of the boy that she had so loved ever since she was a child.

Then, as he hugged her as much as he possibly could, his fingers quickly tangled a string around her neck, a cold sensation pressing against Rima's chest. She disregarded it, and focused on trying not to cry as she hugged him, probably for the last time until a couple months after.

As suddenly as he had wrapped her in his warm embrace, Shiki pulled back from the hug and did something eextremely rare, eveen for Rima to see. He smiled. A heart warming, relieved smile. Reaching her hand up to see what he had placed around her neck, Shiki got up and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, making his way for the door. He turned around before leaving the room, flashing another slight smile at Rima.

"Something to remember me by," he said caringly, then left the doorway and proceeded to make his way down to the car parked outside, his mother and uncle waiting for him.

Rima just sat, still in shock from what had just happened. The object he placed around her neck was a small silver locket in the shape of a heart, with the words "I'll never forget you" engraved in it. No one was around, so letting her emotions out, Rima curled up n her side and began to softly cry, grieving over not just the loss of a close friend, but also of her love. **(A/N: That was really sad for me to write...)**

______________________________________________________________________________

The summer air blew gently through Rima's hair as she leaned over the balcony rails, the lights from inside making a shadow on the floor. Classical music waded out the open doors, and the crikets in the garden were singing their happy little tunes. Everything was perfect.... except for one small thing. It had been four months and Rima still hadn't seen Shiki.

She sighed an turned around, looking into the room in front of her while grasping the heart locket Shiki had given her. Everyone was having a good time... Aido was trying to flirt with the girls and failing miserably, Ichijo was sitting down with a group of girls having tea, and Ruka and Kain were dancing together. Rima wished so much that Shiki would appear here, but she knew the chances were slim, seeing as his mother wasn't very keen on him leaving his side.

Then, a small bit of hope rose in her. There was a boy, about Shiki's height that had the same hair colour as his, looking around for someone or something. Rima couldn't help but get a little bit excited at this, to think that what he had said was true - he'd never forget her.

Then, the boy turned around. And of course, the first thing he saw was Rima, beginning to break into tears at what she saw. It _was_ Shiki. He had kept his promise, and he didn't forget her.

Ever since he had left, Rima didn't have very much will, and now showing her emotions wasn't a problem. She started jumping up and down, waving him over to the balcony where she stood. Shiki came running, extatic to see Rima again. They hadn't ever been seperated this long in their lifetimes, and it was killing the both of them.

She looked stunning in her small black dress that fell off one shoulder, and poofed the slightest bit on the bottom. A white rim of lace was at the seam, and a black hat was perched perfectly on her head, adding a bit of modern style in with classic. Fishnet leggings with a pair of pettite black shoes, her hair pulled up in it's usual two orange pigtails.

Rima ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. "Senri.... you came back.... you really came back..." she cried through her sobs. Shiki sighed happily and picked Rima up bridal-style, carrying her over to one of the benches on the balcony. He set her down before sitting beside her, and began to softly stroke her hair, calming her down a bit and subsiding her tears for a while.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her, lifting her head up to face his. Rima stared intently when she caught sight of the silvery-blue tone of Shiki's eyes, the colour that she had missed so much and hadn't been able to find. "You knw I'll always come back, Rima. I wouldn't leave you."

Whimpering a bit, Rima rubbed her head into his chest more, feeling the softness of his suit. The dark purple contrasted against her bright orange hair, and the glow of the moon made her hair seem even more vibrant than it already was.

"So, anything new happen while I was gone??" Shiki asked, glancing inside and seeing chijo and Aido being the social butterflies and Kain and Ruka finally interacting with each other. "It looks like some interesting things happened... Ruka`s letting Kain dance with her..."

For the next hour or so, the two talked about their lives away from each other. The way that each day seemed just like a chore with no excitement in their lives. How their parents had become even more strict than before, and would barely let either out of their sight. It felt so good for the two to talk, just even see each other again.... like when you haven`t had the thing you love most in the world for several years.

But then, all was interrupted when Rima`s dad came onto the balcony to find her, and saw her with the boy. Oh, he loved Shiki, and thought he was totally worthy of Rima`s affections. But he wasn`t part of the hierarchial group. Anyone who was an enemy of the pureblood was the enemy of their followers.

"Rima!! Get away from Shiki this instant!!" he ordered, dashing over to the couple on the bench, who hadn`t noticed him since they were so caught up in chat. Rima`s head snapped towards her father, and her eyes bulged from terror. Her father did not look happy, and she knew that he was going to take Shiki away from her.

"No, I won`t do it!!" she screeched back, starting to cry again from the pressure. She wanted to follow her heart and stay with Shiki, but she didn`t want to get either him or herself in serious trouble. "Otou-sama, why can`t I stay with him?!?!"

At this point, Shiki was completely clueless. He didn`t seem to see the issue with being with Rima - _he _didn`t support the senate, his uncle and mother did. Why should she have to suffer if there was no reason to suffer?

"Because he supports _them!!_" her father snarled while grabbing Rima`s arm and yanking her up and out of her seat. Rima winced a bit in pain, but quickly recovered and began begging with her father again.

"You may care about it, but I dont, and neither does he!! Can you not see that?!" she yelled again, and in response, Shiki rose to his feet and smiled lovingly at Rima, taking in what she had said about them. Two different families, two different beliefs, two different worlds. They were beginning to be more like Romeo and Juliet every second.

"Rima... if he wants me to go, I will," Shiki stated, looking her father directly in the eyes. He glared back and pointed his hand to the staircase that led down into the garden and into the building below. He followed his directions down the stairs, and he quickly disappeared out of sight.

"OTOU-SAMA!!!" Rima screeched, using as much of her voice as she could to get the message across to her dad. "That`s not fair!! You can`t do this to us!!!!"

Tears streamed down her face, and her father finally let her go and trip over her own feet. "Why can`t you ever understand that I love him?!?!"

"I forbit you from seeing him, do you understand me, Rima??" he told her firmly before walking back inside the ballroom and leaving his daughter sobbing on the balcony.

She made her way over to the staircase Shiki had gone down, hoping that her prince would be waiting for her at the bottom of them, but he wasn`t. She sat down on the steps and rested her head on the posts that attached to the railing. She let the tears steadily flow from her eyes, and muttered words that she hoped her father wouldn`t hear.

"Senri.... take me somewhere we can be alone.... I just want to be with you..... I`ll be your princess if you be my prince....just please come back soon......"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Tick, tick, tick...._ Rima stared angrily at her watch from inside of the limo. Time was quickly ticking away, precious time that she could be spending with someone other than the driver of the limo.

"Hurry up!!" Rima insisted from the back seat of the car. Once again, a pocky stick was dangling out of her mouth, and she had told her parents that she had to go out to get a couple things and to visit Ruka for a while. Yeah, like she`d actually do that.

The actual reason she was out and around the town without her parents watchful eyes following her was Shiki. He had given Ruka a letter in a scarlet envolope, a trade of the pureblood followers. Ruka came over to Rima`s mansion and passed the letter on to her, requesting a meeting with Rima in the town. It was signed with a very messy signature with the name "Silvereyes" beside it. He had remembered the nickname Rima had given him as children, since his eyes shined so much like silver.

"Yes, Toya-sama," the driver responded formally, picking up the speed and driving through the busy city streets. Rima examined herself in the window, straightening out her pigtails and tying the bows tighter around them. Her hair had turned a lighter orange over the few months that she hadn`t seen Shiki, as if it had changed with the seasons of autumn. She was wearing one of her everyday outfits - a skirt that flowed neatly off her body, and a t-shirt that didn`t seem too preppy nor too modest.

The limo came to a screeching hault in front of an old bistro restaurant, and Rima immediately got out of her seat and dashed out the door of the car.

"I`ll be back around 10:00!!" she called to the driver before swiftly opening the door and slipped inside.

Looking around, she spotted Shiki waving her over to a table in a corner, and a smile eagerly spread across her face. She rushed over and sat down, engaging in conversation and talking about everything that had happened in the while they had been apart.

The two met like that for weeks at a time. They were no longer onely without each other, since they always knew that the other would be there. At the gatherings, it didn`t matter to them if they couldn`t dance together or even talk together. It was the time alone together that they enjoyed the most - being together and having fun, just like old times.

But one time, Shiki wasn`t there. Rima had been waiting in the mansion garden, leaning over the side of the bridge over the small pond, where the crickets where singing their merry songs to each other. The frogs were hopping and taking swims in the pond, and the fireflies were buzzing around and making it seem like they were flloating lights in the air.

"I wish you were here, Senri..." she sighed, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of the crisp October air. "I`m really lonely right now..."

Then, she began to remember all the times she had spent with him after he left. Even though they didn`t live near each other anymore, they still managed to see each other and have aa relationship. Once, they were sitting in the park, and Shiki backed up to far from Rima to take a picture that he accidentally fell into a pond of fish. Rima laughed at him, Shiki now drenched in water, and left her things on the bench to go and went to join him, sitting in the pond and laughing at each others`stupidity.

"Well, you`re not lonely anymore," a voice said from behind Rima, a voice that she was ecstatic to hear. Tender arms wrapped caringly around her body, holding Rima close to him, and Shiki shoved his face into her hair, breathing the scent in deeply. "Just a question.... how do you manage to get your hair to smell like pocky??"

Rima flipped around with a broad smile on her face, but she was also a little worried. If her father saw them, they would both be in some serious trouble.

"Senri, stop it.... we`ll get in trouble if someone sees...."

"No we won`t," Shiki stated flatly, taking his head out of Rima`s hair and looking into her eyes, the deep azure colour staring back at him. He stepped away and looked down to Rima`s neck, surprised at what he saw dangling there. the locket he had given her close to a year ago, still in perfect condition and treasured.

Rima grabbed it and smiled a bit, remembering the words engraved in it. Of course she couldn`t forget _him,_ the one who had such a big impact on her life.

"Yeah, I still have it," she sighed happily, seeing the small smile creep up onto Shiki`s face when she said it. He moved further away from her, and fiddled with something in his suit pocket. He grabbed it with his hand and held it closed so that Rima`s eyes couldn`t reach the object.

"Your dad said that we can be together if you answer this question truthfully," he said teasingly, hiding his hand behind his back. "Do you promise to do that for me?"

Rima shrugged slightly, then nodded her head quickly. It was just a question, right? And it surely couldn`t be that bad to answer 1 question truthfully.

"Okay then," Shiki sighed, taking the box from his hand and keeling on the ground on his left knee. He opened the box to Rima`s face, and inside was a stunning diamond ring, the perfect size to fit Rima`s small finger.

"Rima, will you marry me?"

Her eyes beginning to flood with tears, Rima whimpered the words "I do", and threw herself around Shiki`s neck when he got off the ground. Taking the ring and putting it gently on her finger, Shiki patted the back of her head, comforting her as much as she could.

"You never have to be alone anymore Rima..... all I know is that I love you, and I want to be able to protect you..." he confessed to her in a loving tone of voice. Rima`s tears subsided, and she looked up to Shiki, her eyes bright with happiness.

"I know you do, and so do I," she choked, shoving her head into the chest of her fianceé, the one she had always loved and always would. Shiki was her life and soul, nothing can teaar the two apart.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I think the last paragraph was a little too.... neeehhh for my liking x333 But it`s a fluffy, so it`s very much okay!! XD Hope you enjoyed it, **.pUddiNg.x**!! x33


End file.
